


Pretty Little Liars: Tales of Love

by James_Stryker



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Bathtub Sex, Dildos, Drunk Sex, F/F, F/M, Foot Fetish, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Massage, Masturbation, Orgy, Rimming, Shower Sex, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - F/F/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 15:26:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6962512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/James_Stryker/pseuds/James_Stryker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of one-shots about your favorite characters from Pretty Little Liars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just Like Old Times

It was a quiet night at the Rosewood camping grounds. Hanna Marin and her handsome boyfriend Caleb Rivers were sitting by the fire roasting marshmallows for the s’mores that they were making. Caleb has planned this romantic camping trip with Hanna for days so they could spend some time together. Hanna, only had one s’more and Caleb only had two. While he was eating his s’more, Caleb began to notice some melted chocolate on the corner of Hanna’s mouth as he picked up the napkin and wiped it off. After they finished eating their s’mores, Caleb and Hanna were lying on the blanket. His arms wrapped around her as they looked up at the beautiful night sky.

“Isn’t this wonderful?” Hanna asked.

“Yeah, it is Princess.” Caleb said.

“And the stars look beautiful too.” Hanna said. Caleb looked at Hanna and saw how beautiful she looks as the moonlight shines on her rosy skin. She was like a beautiful angel.

“You’re beautiful too.” Caleb said as Hanna smiles at him cutely.

“Remember the last time we went camping together?” Hanna asked.

“Yeah, we went camping like four years ago.” Caleb said.

“We both talked about our upbringings. You talked about your past weight problem. You were constantly being made fun for being overweight. People called you Hefty Hanna and you also told me that you went to fat camp.” Caleb said.

“Oh, God. I do not want to be reminded of my dorky days.” Hanna laughs. “Let’s not forget that tonight I only had one s’more. I do not want to go back to Hefty Hanna.”

“Look at you now. You’re so beautiful. I just love staring into your piercing blue eyes and you have an adorable dimpled smile.” Caleb said. “Let me ask you something, how do you feel about us getting married?”

“Caleb Rivers, what are you trying to tell me?” Hanna asked.

“What? I was just asking you how do you feel about getting married. We’re both 21 and we love each other.” Caleb said.

“I know. I just want to wait until it’s the right time for us to get married.” Hanna said.

“It’s okay. I don’t want to rush things.” Caleb said. “Remember when we made love for the first time in the tent?”

“Oh, yes. It was the most magical night ever. That was the night that I lost virginity to you.” Hanna said.

“Maybe we could go in the tent and relive that special moment together.” Caleb said. Hanna smiles and kisses Caleb as she got up from the blanket and entered the tent with Caleb following her. Caleb enters the tent and zips up the entrance so nobody could enter. Caleb kicks off his shoes while Hanna removes her boots. The handsome male sits down on his knees in front of his beautiful girlfriend and wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her in closer for passionate yet romantic kiss. Hanna breaks the kiss to catch her breath and gazes deeply into Caleb’s hazel eyes. Caleb gently strokes Hanna’s short blonde hair and gently cups her cheek. Tonight was all about them.

Hanna removes Caleb’s jacket and threw it against the wall of the tent while Caleb removes her floral moto jacket. Caleb continues to kiss Hanna, instantly slipping his tongue inside her mouth. Hanna moaned softly into Caleb’s mouth as he continues to French kiss her passionately while she gently tugs at his shirt. 

“God, her tongue taste so good.” Caleb thought to himself. Hanna pulls Caleb’s shirt over his head and threw it over to the side. As their tongues danced in harmony, Hanna began to feel Caleb’s hand slipping underneath her silk cropped top. His hand gently caressing her bra-covered breasts. Hanna moaned as Caleb continues to arouse her. Hanna pulled her top of and threw it with his shirt, revealing her white-laced front-hooked bra. Caleb tilts Hanna’s head to the side and began to kiss her neck.

“Caleb.” Hanna moaned out. Caleb slowly guides Hanna down and crushed his lips back to hers. Caleb slides his hand down her stomach until it reaches to the button of her black skinny jeans. Hanna’s hand start fondling Caleb’s belt and began to unfasten them and slips his jeans off while Caleb does the same with her. Caleb was left in only his black boxers and Hanna was only left bra and lacy white panties. Caleb could only stare at the golden blonde haired beauty that was laying down in front of him. The moonlight shines onto Hanna’s curvaceous frame, his hands gently caress her smooth, slim, shapely legs.

“You’re so beautiful, Princess.” Caleb whispered to her. Hanna blushes and smiles at Caleb. Caleb leans down and kisses Hanna, leaving a trail of fiery kisses down her soft, nubile skin, kissing down her neck, over her shoulders and across her collarbone until he reaches her bra-covered breasts. Caleb begins to unhook Hanna’s bra and threw it onto the pile of clothes. Caleb leans down and latches his mouth onto one of Hanna’s supple breast, gently sucking one with his mouth while massaging the other with his hand. Hanna moaned loudly from the feeling of her boyfriend’s actions. Caleb licks, bites and pinches the blonde’s erect light brown nubs, making Hanna very wet. Caleb slid his hand away from Hanna’s breast and moved it down to her panties as he begins to gently caress her inner thigh. He massaged Hanna’s inner thigh gently while he captures her lips with his and kissed her passionately. Caleb slips his hand down her panties and starts rubbing her clit lightly with his fingers in a circular motion.

“Mmm.” Hanna moaned. Caleb felt how extremely wet Hanna was. Hanna closes her eyes shut and moans softly as Caleb plays with her drenched flower. Hanna felt her juices dripping down her leg, Caleb wanted to taste her right now. After working on her breasts, Caleb removes his hand from out of her lace underwear and rubs her through the soaked material for a bit. Caleb pulls off Hanna’s panties and began to nibble at her inner thigh. Caleb licks the blonde’s inner thigh for a bit and licks down her leg, gently biting her knee and moved onto her calf and finally down to her left foot. Caleb lifts up Hanna’s leg and began sucking and licking her pretty toes, taking his time by sucking on her big toe and licking around all of the little runs. Hanna moaned and giggled a bit as Caleb worshipped her pretty toes. Caleb stops his actions on Hanna’s foot and get in between her legs and draped them over his shoulder. Caleb licks his lips and leans down to lick around and up and down on Hanna’s wet slit.

“Oh…Caleb. Mmm, that feels so good.” Hanna moans. Caleb gazes into Hanna’s eyes as he continues his oral assault on her trimmed pussy. Caleb gently sucks on Hanna’s labia and stroked her thighs. Hanna whimpered pleasurably as Caleb sucks on her core harder. She was wet all over for him. Wanting to give his princess more, Caleb added two fingers inside her dripping wet box and uses his thumb to play with her clit. Caleb works his fingers in and out of Hanna’s hole and kisses her passionately as she moans into the kiss from Caleb pumping his fingers in her faster. Her juices were starting to leak out of her pussy and all over Caleb’s fingers. Caleb removes his fingers out from Hanna’s cunt and stuck them in his mouth to suck the juices from off of his fingers. Hanna watches as Caleb savored the sweet nectar before he sticks them back inside her. Caleb leans down and spreads Hanna’s pink pussy lips open and sticks his tongue in and out of her opening. Caleb licks up the sweet nectar leaking out of Hanna’s vagina and proceeds to push his tongue deeper inside her. Hanna grips the sleeping bag tightly and bites her lower lip gently and her toes began to curl as she was closing in on her orgasm.

“Fuck! Caleb!” Hanna cried out in pleasure as her cum poured all over her tongue. Caleb gives Hanna one last lick and brought himself back up to Hanna’s lips and kisses her passionately. Hanna moans into the kiss as she tastes herself all over Caleb’s mouth and tongue, it was instantly turning her on. Hanna tugged and pulled at Caleb’s boxers and pulled them down. With his fully erect cock springing out in front of Hanna, Caleb lines up his member in front of Hanna’s entrance and gazes deeply into her eyes.

“Hanna, before we do this, let me get some protect….” Caleb said as he reaches over to his jeans to pull out a condom from his pocket until Hanna stopped him.

“Caleb. I don’t think you need the condom.” Hanna said.

“Are you sure?” Caleb asked. Without saying a word, Hanna leans up and kisses Caleb on the lips. “I guess that means yes.”

“You got it, sweetie.” Hanna said. Caleb pushes himself inside Hanna’s pussy, with Hanna’s hands wrapped behind his back and guiding him. The handsome man thrusts in and out of Hanna’s pussy nice and slow, feeling her wetness wrapping around his cock. Hanna’s pussy felt soft and cozy for Caleb.

“Harder.” Hanna moaned. Caleb obeyed and starts fucking Hanna harder. 

“God, Hanna. You’re so wet for me.” Caleb groaned. Caleb pounds Hanna’s pussy harder, faster and deeper. Hanna moans and starts to kiss Caleb’s neck and leaving a trail down to his chiseled chest and nibbles at it. Her slender, smooth legs wrap around his waist as Caleb rocked in and out of her. 

“Oh, my God. Caleb. I’m close, sweetie. I’m close.” Hanna moans.

“I’m close too, Princess. I want you to cum with me. Cum all over my hard dick.” Caleb moans. “Do you want to feel my cum inside you?”

“Yes. Cum inside me, Caleb.” Hanna groans as she dug her fingernails deeper into his shoulders making him wince in pain. With his cock twitching inside her and her walls clenching tightly around his cock, Caleb and Hanna gaze into each other’s eyes and kiss each other deeply until they have the most mind-blowing orgasm ever.

“AH! AH! CALEB, I’M CUMMING!” Hanna screams as she cums all over Caleb’s cock. Caleb gives Hanna one last thrust and cries out in intense pleasure with Hanna as he shoots his load deep inside her womb. After filling her insides with his hot cum, Caleb pulls out and lies next to Hanna. Feeling the chill of the air hitting their nude and sweaty bodies, Caleb and Hanna got underneath the blanket to cover both of their bodies. Caleb stares at Hanna and smiles at her.

“Wow, I remember last time being this passionate.” Hanna said as she catches her breath.

“Yeah. You’re so amazing, Princess.” Caleb said.

“You’re amazing too, Sweetie.” Hanna said as she climbs on top of him. “Caleb, about what you said to me about getting married.”

“Yeah, what about it?” Caleb asked.

“Were you serious about marrying me?” Hanna asked.

“Yeah.” Caleb said. “This whole night that we had together, I was planning on proposing to you.”

“Why don’t you propose to me now?” Hanna asked.

“Hanna, I love you. You are my princess and I am your sweetie. I know that back in the past that we’ve had some problems and we’ve worked them out together. You are a beautiful and amazing woman. Hanna Marin, will you marry me?” Caleb asked. A tear streams down Hanna’s cheeks.

“Yes. Caleb Rivers, I will marry you.” Hanna smiles and kisses Caleb. Caleb wraps his arms around Hanna as she drifts off to sleep.

“I love you, Princess.” Caleb said softly by planting a kiss on her forehead.


	2. Shower Time for Spencer

It was a beautiful Saturday morning in Rosewood. Spencer Hastings woke up from the sunlight shining in her face. As she wakes up from her slumber, Spencer began to notice that Toby was not laying next to her in the bed. Spencer stretches her arms out and picked up her phone. She noticed a text message from her loving police officer boyfriend.

To Spencer:  
Went jogging. I’ll bring back some breakfast for us to eat.  
-T

Spencer smiled at the message and sits her phone down on the dresser as she climbs out of bed to take a nice hot shower. Spencer pulls out a pair of jeans and a blouse to wear for the day and enters the bathroom. Spencer turned on the water faucet and the shower head. After turning on the shower, Spencer begins to pull off her blue pajama shirt, revealing her bare breasts. The brunette also removes her socks and pulls down her pajama bottoms along with her black lace panties. Spencer removes her black scrunchie from the back of her head and let her out of her ponytail. As she enters the shower, Spencer grabs a bottle of body was and squeezes some on her white wash cloth and lathered it up and started washing her soft, nubile skin. Spencer stood in the shower as the hot water raced down her body and washes the soapy suds away. Toby opens the shower door and steps in to join his lovely girlfriend while she washes her nude body. Toby wraps his arms around Toby and kisses her neck.

“Morning, beautiful.” Toby said as he continues to kiss Spencer’s neck. Spencer smiles as she felt Toby’s velvet soft lips touching her skin.

“Morning, handsome.” Spencer said as she turned around to face Toby. “How was your morning jog?”

“Pretty good. I brought us some breakfast to eat. I’ve decided to take a quick shower until I noticed that you were in the shower. So, I wanted to join you.” Toby said.

“Aww. You know I’ve been waiting for you to join me.” Spencer said.

“Really?” Toby asked.

“Yeah.” Spencer said.

“Do you need any help with anything?” Toby asked.

“Yes. I would love for you to wash my back.” Spencer said.

“I’ll wash it for you. Maybe you can wash my front.” Toby said.

“Ooh, Toby. Are you planning on doing something naughty with me? In the morning.” Spencer smiles as Toby pulled her closer to him and presses hip lips against hers. Spencer throws her arms around Toby’s neck while Toby moves his hands down to her side and squeezes them gently. Toby slips his tongue inside Spencer’s mouth and kisses her passionately. Spencer began to moan softly into the kiss as Toby dominates her mouth. Spencer felt Toby’s hands caressing her body. His hand moves up to her breasts and began to knead one of them in his hands, making Spencer moan some more.

“Toby.” Spencer moans. Toby moves his lips from hers and kissed her neck and lightly sucking on it. Spencer moves her hand down to Toby’s erect cock and let it slide through the palm of her hand. Toby closes his eyes and moans softly as Spencer gently cups his balls, squeezing them gently and massages the base of his cock. Toby’s cock continues to stiffen as Spencer continues to fondle him. She began to feel a bit of pre-cum leaking all over her hand. Toby trails his lips down to Spencer’s breasts and latches his mouth onto one of her hardened light brown nipples while his free hand massages the other breast. Spencer bit her lip gently as Toby lashes his tongue all over her breasts.

“Mmm.” Spencer moaned and threw her head back in pleasure. Toby stops working his actions on Spencer’s breasts and pushed her back against the shower wall. Toby spreads Spencer’s legs as Spencer gripped the railing and the shower head. Toby gazes into Spencer’s dark brown eyes and began to rub her dripping wet folds with his fingers in a circular motion. Toby pushes his fingers inside Spencer’s pussy while Spencer grabs the showerhead to aim it at her pussy while Toby finger fucks her.

“You’re so wet for me, Spence.” Toby said. Spencer continues to moan from the feeling of Toby’s fingers going in and out of her pussy and the shower head still shooting out water directly onto her clit and moves it up to her breasts. Toby continues to finger Spencer’s pussy harder while he leans in and sucks on her soaking wet tits. Spencer grips Toby’s wet hair tightly. She began to breath harder. Toby could tell that Spencer was close to cumming. He was in the need to taste her sweet juices. Toby removes his fingers from out of Spencer’s pussy and kneels down in front of her pussy. He spreads her legs and leans in to take a good long lick at her dripping wet cunt. Spencer moans from the feeling of the warmth of Toby’s face. Toby uses his fingers to spread his girlfriend’s thin pussy lips open and pushes his tongue in and out of her.

“Toby.” Spencer moans as she threw her head back in pleasure. Toby grips Spencer’s thighs as he continues to lick her pussy like an ice cream come. She’s Toby’s very personal ice cream flavor, savoring her sweet taste. Toby added his fingers inside Spencer and starts to finger fuck her again while licking her clit. With all this stimulation coming from Toby, Spencer knew that she could not last long

“AH! Toby, I’m going to cum!” Spencer cries in pleasure as she thrusts against his hand and moaned and writhed in pleasure as her body starts to shake violently, screaming Toby’s name loud. Her inner vaginal walls closes tightly around Toby as her nectar squirts all over Toby’s fingers and all over his tongue. As Spencer recovers from her breathtaking orgasm, Toby removes his fingers from out of her dripping wet hole and licks the cum clean off of his fingers and climbs back up to kiss Spencer passionately. This time, it’s Spencer’s turn for some payback. The hot brunette began to kiss Toby and licks his toned, athletic body. Her tongue licks around his nipples as she moves down and lick around his belly button. Spencer kneels down, reaches out and grabs Toby’s fully erect cock in the palm of her hand and began to lightly stroke his cock. Spencer opens her mouth slightly and took the head of his 10-inch cock in her mouth.

“Oh, Spencer…” Toby moaned as Spencer bobs her head up and down slowly on his cock. Her wet tongue teases the mushroom head of Toby’s cock. Toby moves his hand down and grips onto Spencer’s brown hair. Her beautiful dark brown eyes gazes into Toby’s blue eyes as she watches his pleasurable expressions on his face. Spencer removes Toby’s cock from out of her mouth and gave it a few strokes and licked up the length of his cock.

“Oh, God. Spencer.” Toby moans as Spencer stick his cock back in her mouth. Toby pushes his cock pass Spencer’s gag reflexes as Spencer grins at him and continues bobbing up and down on his cock and enjoying the sound of his moans. Not wanting to make him cum right now, Spencer removes his cock from out of her mouth as Toby picks her up. Spencer positions herself for Toby: her back is against the wall her leg draped over his shoulder, her foot pressed against the shower door and her arm wrapped around his neck. Toby lines up his cock in front of Spencer’s entrance as he began to tease her pussy lips with the tip of his cock.

“Toby, quit teasing me and just fuck me.” Spencer whines. Toby stops teasing Spencer and pushes his cock inside Spencer’s vagina. Spencer moaned loudly as Toby pushes deeper inside her. Toby watches the water trickling down Spencer’s breasts as he pounded into her harder and faster. 

“Fuck, Toby.” Spencer moans. Her hand grabs the back of Toby’s head as she pulls him in for a passionate kiss. The duo moaned into the heated kiss as Toby continues hitting her g-spot. Toby grabs Spencer’s hips and starts to pull her on and off as Spencer feels his balls slapping against her. Wanting to cum so badly, Spencer starts rubbing her clit faster in a circular motion. Her pussy felt so warm, tight and cozy for Toby. Feeling her cum surrounding his cock and her walls clamping tightly around him as their orgasm builds up.

“I’m so close, Toby.” Spencer moans.

“I know. I’m about to cum, babe.” Toby moans.

“Do it, Toby. Cum for me.” Spencer said in a seductive tone. Her pussy began to throb as Toby fucked her harder. 

“TOBY!” Spencer cries out loud as she cums all over Toby’s cock. Toby began to cum inside Spencer’s pussy. His whole body began to shake as he fills her inside up jet after jet of his thick, creamy white cum. Spencer felt Toby’s cock softening up as he pulls out of her so they could both recover from their intense orgasm.

“Wow. Talk about a hot shower.” Toby said.

“Yeah.” Spencer said as she kisses him on the lips and stepped out of the shower with him.


	3. A Dinner Surprise

Takes Place During: A Person of Interest

“Welcome home, honey.” Aria said as Ezra enters his apartment. He closes the door and sees Aria standing by the dining room table wearing a knockout purple dress. Aria looked stunningly beautiful for Mr. Fitz.

“Wow.” Ezra said. Aria smiles at Ezra and walks over to him to give him a kiss. “Are we celebrating something I’m not aware of?”

“No.” Aria said while Ezra removes his jacket.

“You’re wearing this dress because…?” Ezra asked. He was curious to know why Aria was wearing this dress. Was it something special 

“Because I just…wanted to hear you say “wow.” Aria said while walking Ezra over to the couch.

“I like coming home to you.” Ezra chuckled and sighs as he sat down on the couch with Aria while Aria tries to loosen up his tie. “Sorry I’m late. Things with Jenna took longer than I thought. I can’t stop thinking about her story.

“Cheese ball?” Aria asked offering Ezra a cheese ball to change the subject about Jenna.

“Sure.” Ezra said as he takes the cheese ball. “Her story is so raw, which is surprising. Coming from somebody so guarded. Was she always like that?”

“We were never that close.” Aria said.

“Can’t imagine what her life must be like. How does a family just get over something like that?” Ezra asked.

“They don’t.” Aria said curtly as Ezra looks at her. “Can we just talk about something else?” 

“Yeah.” Ezra said.

“Dinner’s almost ready.” Aria said as she gets up from the couch and entered the kitchen to check on the food. Ezra was wondering why Aria was acting strange when he mentioned Jenna. But in his mind, he could not believe how sexy Aria looked in her purple dress. He wanted to take her right now. Ezra gets up from the couch and enters the kitchen and sees Aria bent over pulling out the pot roast from out of the oven. Aria sits the pot roast on the stove and began to feel Ezra wrapping his arm around her waist.

“God, you’re so stunningly beautiful.” Ezra said as he kisses Aria on her neck. 

“Easy there, Ezra. You don’t want to ruin the main course.” Aria said.

“Maybe I want to move on to dessert.” Ezra said. “You know we could skip dinner.” 

“Oh, no you don’t! I’ve made this pot roast for us. There’s no way that I’m letting this meal go to waste. Aria said. She was surprised that Ezra was not disappointed. Instead, a mischievous look appeared on his face, which made Aria begin to notice.

“So, pot roast is the main course. Any sides to go with that?” Ezra asked.

“Well, there’s mashed potatoes and gravy to go with the pot roast. Along with some delicious parker house rolls. But first, we’ll start out with a small salad.” Aria said.

“What about dessert?” Ezra asked.

“Of course, there’s dessert. You better not say that I’m dessert.” Aria said.

“You are dessert.” Ezra grins at Aria as he kept nipping at her neck with his lips.

“Ezra…” Aria said.

“The pot roast can wait. I want you right now.” Ezra said holding Aria tightly in his arms. His chest was pressed into her shoulders, her buttocks trapped against the stove with his hips. “Just relax. Let’s make this night very special.”

Aria leans back into Ezra and began to kiss him. Her fingers ran through his dark brown hair while his hands gently knead her breasts through her dress. Aria rests her hand on the back of Ezra’s head and kisses him deeply. Ezra licks the bottom for Aria’s lip with his tongue, just begging for entrance. Aria grants Ezra access into her mouth and began a battle of dominance. Ezra began to lightly dry-hump Aria nice and slow with Aria grinding into him. The feeling of her petite ass rubbing against his crotch was making Ezra hard and making Aria very wet. The duo began to moan into the kiss while enjoying the most sensual feeling. Ezra breaks the kiss and gazes into Aria’s beautiful round hazel eyes while dry humping her.

“Let’s take this to the table.” Ezra said. Aria nods her head and faces Ezra. Ezra gently cups Aria’s ass and lifts her up. The brunette kicks off her boots while they make their way over to the dining room table. Aria moves the plates on the table aside as Ezra sits her on the table. Ezra moves his hands to the back of Aria’s purple dress and unzips it, then slid it off of her revealing her white lacy front-hooked bra and matching panties. Ezra removes his tie and threw it across the room while Aria’s fingers find the buttons of his shirt and began to unbutton the first button on his shirt. Ezra kisses Aria while she continues unbuttoning his shirt. After she finished unbuttoning his shirt, Aria slides it off of his shoulders. Her hands roam free as she touches his toned chest. Ezra looks up and down and gives Aria a smile. She looks so stunningly beautiful in her bra and panties. Ezra leans down and kisses Aria softly. His lips trail down from her neck and down to her bra-covered breasts. Ezra began to unhook Aria’s bra and let it slide off of her body.

“You’re so beautiful, Aria.” Ezra said as he leans down to take one of Aria’s breasts in his mouth while using his free hand to play with the other.

“Mmm.” Aria moaned softly. His tongue flicking at her light brown nub. Ezra moves his hand down to Aria’s panties and rubbed her through her panties in a circular motion, feeling her wetness soaking through. After playing with Aria’s perky breasts, Ezra moves his lips down to her stomach and began to lick around her belly button. He then proceeds to move in between Aria’s legs and kisses her inner thigh while his free hand caresses her left leg. Ezra kisses and nibbles at Aria’s thigh.

“God, your legs look delicious.” Ezra said as he continues to worship Aria’s silky smooth legs. Ezra leaves a trail of kisses down Aria’s leg until his lips reach the tip of her toes. Ezra brought his mouth closer to Aria’s foot and began to suck on her pretty toes. Aria groans in pleasure as Ezra suck on her toes. His tongue licks around the brunette’s toes and moves his tongue down to the sole of her foot, making her giggle and moan for a bit. Ezra repeated his actions on Aria’s left foot, making sure that her toes were coated with his saliva. Aria loved having Ezra worshipping every part of her body, it was instantly turning her on. 

Ezra stops sucking on Aria’s toes and pulls off her drenched panties. Aria shuddered in anticipation, unknown to what the English teacher was going to do to her next. Ezra stuck his tongue out and began to lick Aria’s shaved, nubile pussy. Aria lies back on the table and moans softly from Ezra lapping at her core.

“Mmm. Ezra, that feels so good.” Aria moaned as she spreads her legs wide for Ezra. Ezra flicks his tongue back and fourth between her clit and her wet pussy. Aria gazes into Ezra’s eyes, watching him eating her out for the first time. Ezra moves his hand up to Aria’s creamy breasts and starts to play with her nipples. He gently pulls, flicks and rolls them in between his thumb and his forefinger.

“You’re so wet for me, Aria.” Ezra said. He pushes his middle and ring fingers inside Aria’s tight pink hole, feeling how extremely wet she was.

“Mmm, fuck. Ezra.” Aria moans out.

“Did the sweet and innocent Aria Montgomery curse for me? I want to hear you say it for me.” Ezra said huskily.

“Fuck.” Aria groans. Ezra kept pumping his fingers in and out of Aria’s vagina and continues to hear her sensual and cute moans. Wanting to make Aria cum hard, Ezra latches his mouth onto Aria’s clit and gently sucks on it while fingering her. This was enough to send Aria over the edge. The older gentleman began to feel the pretty brunette’s pussy squeeze tightly on his fingers. Aria gently grabs Ezra’s hair and her toes began to her as she bucks her hips onto his tongue.

“Ezra, I’m gonna cum. Mmm, right now. Don’t stop, don’t stop. Ezra!” Aria cries out loud as she cums all over Ezra’s tongue and fingers. Ezra pulls his fingers out of Aria’s pussy and brought them up to her lips, wiping her cum on her lips. Ezra stood up and kisses Aria, tasting her sweet juices on her lips while Aria tastes herself all over Ezra’s tongue.

“Are you ready, Aria?” Ezra whispered.

“Yes.’ Aria bites her bottom lip gently. Ezra unbuckles his belt and pulls down his pants and boxers down. His 10-inch cock sprung out in front of her. Aria’s mouth began to water from the sight of Ezra’s cock, she wanted him inside her right now. Ezra pulls out a condom from out of his pants pocket and rolls it on his cock. Ezra positions himself in front of Aria’s wet entrance and teases her wet slit with the tip of his cock. He began to slide into Aria slowly, making sure that he’s not hurting her. Aria closes her eyes tightly and began to whimper.

“Aria, are you okay?” Ezra asked.

“I’ll be fine. Just keep going.” Aria said.

“Are you sure? I don’t want to hurt you.” Ezra wipes a tear off of Aria’s face.

“It’s okay. Keep going.” Aria said. And with that, he did. Ezra carefully slid his cock inside Aria’s pussy. Her pussy was soft as velvet and it was extremely warm, wet and cozy for Ezra. Ezra thrusts slowly into Aria, feeling her loosen around his hips as he starts moving her hips. Aria leans up and kisses Ezra passionately.

“Fuck me harder, Ezra. I want you to fuck me so hard. Make me cum.” Aria whispered. Ezra places a hand underneath Aria’s hips while Aria grips the table tightly as he thrusts into her pussy harder. Aria continues to moan cutely from the feeling of Ezra pounding her tight pink pussy while kissing her over and over. His gaze never leaving hers. Aria wraps her legs around Ezra’s waist as he sinks even deeper into her with each thrust. Ezra lifts Aria off of the table and brought her over to the couch, this time Aria is now on top of him in the cowgirl position.

“God, you’re so fucking sexy Aria.” Ezra said. Aria smiles as Ezra as she continues to ride his cock harder and faster. Ezra moved his hands up to Aria’s breasts and began to play with them for a bit while she’s riding him. Aria reached up with one hand and laces her fingers with Ezra’s. Aria continues ride Ezra’s cock until she feels her next orgasm coming up.

“Cum with me, Aria. I want you to cum all over my thick cock.” Ezra groaned.

“Okay.” Aria moaned. With one final thrust, Aria and Ezra both release a loud moan. Aria grips Ezra’s hand tightly as she cums all over his cock. Ezra began to fill the condom with his thick white cum. Aria lays down on Ezra, their nude bodies covered with sweat as they both recover from their intense orgasm while embracing each other.

“That was unbelievable.” Ezra pants.

“I know.” Aria said.

“Looks like I skipped straight to dessert. We’ve never gotten a chance to eat the main course.” Ezra said.

“Yeah.” Aria giggled. “I love you, Ezra.”

“I love you too, Aria.” Ezra said as he kisses Aria on the lips.


	4. The Morning After

“Buzz, buzz!” Emily’s phone began to vibrate on the dresser. Emily began to toss and turn in bed. The rays of the sunlight hit her eyes as she tries to hide underneath the covers until her phone started vibrating again. Emily gets up from under the covers and throws the pillow at her phone, knocking it off of the dresser. Emily stretches her arms and began to notice that she wasn’t wearing any clothes. Emily gasps and covers up her naked body. She also began to notice that this wasn’t her bed that she was sleeping on and this was not her room. Emily turns her head to the dresser and saw a photo of Alison. Emily could not believe it, she slept over at Alison DiLaurentis’ house. Alison enters her room wearing a pink bathrobe and sees Emily covered in her silk bed sheets.

“Morning, mermaid.” Alison said.

“Good morning, Ali.” Emily said as Alison walked over to her bed and sat down next to her.

“So, how did you sleep?” Alison asked.

“I slept pretty good.” Emily said. “What happened? Did we get drunk last night?”

“I didn’t. But you did.” Alison said.

“What?!” A shocked look appears on Emily’s face. “How much did I have to drink? And it better not be a…”

“It was a lot.” Alison interrupts Emily. “While you were drunk, you and I went up to my room and had a little fun.”

“I did?” Emily asked.

“Yeah.” Alison said smiling at Emily as she places her and on her shoulder.

“How good was I?” Emily asked.

“Why don’t I show you.” Alison said. The blonde moves in closer to Emily and gently cups her cheek with her hand.

“Ali.” Emily whispered.

“Shh. Just relax.” Alison leans in and smashes her lips to Emily. Emily began to remove Alison’s pink bathrobe and let it drop down on her bed while Alison pulls the covers off of Emily. Emily ran her fingers through Alison’s golden blonde locks and gently grabs the back of her head. Alison moves her hand up Emily’s body began to gently squeeze her breast. Emily moans softly into the kiss and began to deepen the kiss. Her tongue licking the bottom of Alison’s full lips, begging for entrance. Alison slips her tongue inside Emily’s mouth and pins her tongue against hers. The two were engaged in a hot, wild make-out session.

“Now I remember what happened. Alison and I made love.” Emily thought to herself.

“Lie down on your back, mermaid.” Alison said. Emily obeys her command and lies down on her back while Alison straddles her lap. Alison leans down and kisses her neck, gently nipping at her special spot. Emily moans softly as Alison continued to lick, nibble and kiss her neck. Alison stops kissing Emily’s neck and leaves a trail of kisses down to her breasts while gazing into her beautiful dark brown eyes. 

“Ali.” Emily said softly.

“I’ll take care of you, mermaid.” Alison said. The blonde teen leans down to take one of Emily’s breasts in her mouth while using her free hand to play with the other breast. Emily moans from the feeling of Alison’s hot, wet tongue swirling around her brown nipple by using soft sucks and playful kisses. Emily’s breath caught her throat as she enjoys this pleasurable sensation. She opens her eyes and kept her gaze on Alison still playing with her nipples while lightly stroking her blonde hair. Emily ran her fingertips up and down Alison’s body, feeling her skin underneath hers. After finishing her actions on Emily’s breasts, Alison leaves a trail of soft, wet kisses down to her stomach and licks around her belly button, then kisses down to a trimmed patch of black hair.

“You have such a cute, little pussy. I might just tease you for a bit.” Alison said in a seductive tone as she began to kiss Emily’s inner thigh for a few minutes. Emily groans from Alison’s playful teasing, she wanted to feel her tongue inside her wet pussy. Alison continues to lick and nibble at Emily’s thigh and licks down to her leg and brought her mouth closer to Emily’s toes. Alison starts licking Emily’s pretty toes for a couple of minutes.

“Ohhhh.” Emily groaned as Alison worshipped her feet.

“How bad do you want me?” Alison asked as she continues to suck on Emily’s toes.

“Alison, I want you.” Emily moans softly.

“I can’t hear you. You have to beg for me, mermaid.” Alison said.

“Oh, come on. Quit being a tease and eat me out already.” Emily said.

“Beg me, Emily.” Alison said.

“For fuck’s sake, Alison. I want you to eat me out. I want you to devour this dripping wet cunt. I want you to fuck my pussy harder until you make me cum so fucking hard.” Emily said. Alison grins at Emily as she stops sucking on her toes and leans down in front of her pussy. Alison took in the sweet, intoxicating smell coming from Emily and parted her lips with her thumb and forefinger and began to lick up and down at her beautiful womanhood glistening with her juices.

“Ali.” Emily moans. Alison took long, deep strokes on Emily’s clit. Emily threw her legs on Alison’s shoulders and gently grinds her pussy all over her pretty face. Soft moans escape from Emily’s lips as Alison laps at her hard clit faster. The blonde latches her mouth onto Emily’s clit and began to suck at is while slipping two fingers inside of her and pumping them in and out her faster like a piston. Emily’s back began to arch, her toes started to curl and her moans grew loud as she felt her orgasm coming while Alison began to feel her inner vaginal walls clenching tightly around her fingers.

“ALISON, I’M GONNA CUM!” Emily screams. Alison gives Emily one last suck at her clit until she began to squirt all over her fingers and all over her bed. Emily’s body started to tremble with delight after cumming all over Alison’s bed. The brunette opens her eyes while Alison looks down at her trying to catch her breath.

“You looks so beautiful when you come.” Alison said as she leans down and kisses Emily on the lips passionately Emily moves her hand up to Alison’s perfect b-cup breasts and began to squeeze them. Her breasts hover over Emily’s face as she began to take one of them in her mouth while moving her hand down to her luscious, perky, curvy ass. Alison moans softly and started to yelp after feeling a hard slap hitting her ass. Emily kept smacking Alison’s ass while she teases her pink nipples with her tongue. Hearing Alison moan was making Emily even more wetter. Alison stops Emily from sucking on her breasts and starts to crawl down to the foot of her bed and bend over for Emily. Emily watches as Alison seductively smacks and shakes her curvy ass right in front of her.

“You like watching me shake my sweet, little ass?” Alison asked seductively. Emily grins and crawls over to Alison and began to smack her ass hard.

“Ooh, Emily.” Alison cooed as Emily smacks harder. After getting Alison’s ass all nice and red, Emily spreads Alison’s legs and goes underneath her and began to lick her hairless wet sex. Emily lightly touches Alison’s tanned skin, hearing breath out some passionate moans as she continues to lick at her dripping wet slit.

“Mmm, just like that baby.” Alison moaned. Emily spreads Alison’s pink pussy lips open and plunges her tongue inside her. The blonde bites down on her lower lips and grips the bed sheets tightly. Wanting to make herself cum again, Emily starts rubbing herself faster and harder in an up and down motion and in a circular motion. Alison began to bounce her ass up and down on Emily’s face while fingering her tight little ass. Emily began to taste a little liquid flowing out of Alison’s pussy, her orgasm was about to rock her system.

“Em…Emily! Baby, I’m gonna cum all over your face. I’m gonna fucking cum all over your pretty face.” Alison moaned. Emily moans into Alison’s pussy while playing with herself. Alison arches her back and threw her head back in pleasure as she starts to cum all over Emily’s face. Emily licks up all of her cum from off of her pussy and got out from underneath Alison.

“Wait! Alison, stay bent over.” Emily said.

“Why should I?” Alison asked.

“I can’t tell you. It’s a surprise.” Emily said.

“Boy, I love surprises.” Alison said in a sarcastic tone. Emily pulls out a thick, 16-inch black double dildo. “Ali, remember the movie Requiem for a Dream?”

“Yes, I remember that movie. Why?” Alison asked looking curious.

“We’re going to fuck each other with this double dildo. Ass to ass.” Emily said. Alison smiled at the idea as both her and Emily began to take their end of the double dildo and start sucking on it. The duo deep throated each other with the dildo making sure that they got their end nicely coated with their saliva until they took it out of their mouths. Alison and Emily both bend over doggy style on the bed and squeezed their end of the dildo inside their tight little asses and thrust into each other.

“Mmm, fuck.” Emily moaned. Alison licks her lip in pleasure as the dildo went deeper inside their asses. Emily rubbed her own clit while Alison bounces her ass up and down on the black rubber cock. Alison slapped her butt harder and continues to grip the bed sheets tightly while feeling Emily’s butt banging against hers. As their anuses got filled, Emily and Alison continued to play with their pussies until they were both ready to cum.

“Uh! Oh! Mmm! I’m gonna cum!” Emily moaned.

“Emily!” Alison screams out Emily’s name as they both came in unison. After sharing their intense orgasm, Emily and Alison took the toy out of their butts and cuddled next to each other.

“Now, I remember what happened.” Emily giggled. “You were right, Ali. I was amazing last night.”


End file.
